Sina
by InsaneLeperchun
Summary: A girl, whose whole life has been boring up until the Wall Maria incident decides to join the Scouting Legion. Not because she wants revenge for her parents death or he sister's missing leg, but because she finds Titans to be interesting, and goes as far as saying that their "fun". A Levi/Oc story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm new to fan-fiction and I just want to say that yes this my first real story. I just had to write this, I've been hooked on _Attack on Titan_ for weeks now and this it my way of saying how awesome it truly is. I hope you enjoy it and write reviews on what you liked or disliked about this chapter. I'm open to criticism and feel free to say whatever you want.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Attack on Titan_ or it's characters except for Sina and her little sister who are I have created for the purpose of my story, thank you.

Chapter 1:

I was there the day that monster appeared. I was sitting in my house, playing dolls with my little five year old sister. It was supposed to be a big day for me. I was getting engaged to my neighbor Erik. I didn't love him, but his parents were distant relatives of a group of wealthy people that lived in the Wall Sina. He was next in line to inherit his families big trading company and was said to become the second wealthiest man next to the king even though he was just eighteen. That was reason enough for my parents to offer their sixteen year old daughter to him. That afternoon, the Welton family came over to examine their soon to be daughter-in-law. The house was at its cleanest: floor was broomed, table polished, and rooms dust free. I stood in the living-room wearing my prettiest pink dress. It marked all my good points, from my curved waist to to my well-sized bust. I held my long black hair in many different braids to form some sort of decor on my head, I never really understood the meaning of dressing up, but it seemed to matter. He looked me up and down, walking around my body, sizing me up. I wasn't nervous, I didn't care if he chose me or not. Finally he stopped in front my face and grinned. It was an ugly smile, just like the rest of his face.

Slowly he turned to my parents and nodded. Their faces seemed to have started to glow because there was a strange shine to their eyes as they were handed the money. I knew what just happened, my parents had sold me off to this rich family, but I didn't care. My life had always been boring, nothing new ever happened. I was said to have been born beautiful, therefore I was never allowed to do anything fun that could cause injuries. My mother always said that one day my beauty would save them from a life of poverty, that I would lead them to a new life. So I guess they had been planning this for a while.

I was to say good-bye to my family before I left that same day since the wedding was to be held inside the Wall Rose before moving to the next wall. I held my sister for the last time and told her to be good, that I would come to visit her and bring new toys for her. Though I tried to say good-bye to my parents I wonder if they even listened. Their eyes were too preoccupied at staring at the bag of money to even glance at their departing daughter. So I simply gave them a small bow and thanked them for taking care of me and raising me, and as I turned to enter the carriage were my new soon to be husband was awaiting, a scream stopped me. Then a sudden rock falling from the sky made me fall and tumble to the ground. It had landed just a few feet away from me. The horses went wild and turned, dragging my new family away with them. Terror rose up in me, a feeling I never had before bubbled up inside of me and I felt like crying. I turned to run to my parents, my mind in bewilderment from the sudden commotion of rocks falling, people running and crying. I turned to see a bloody mess instead of my family. In their place stood a giant rock that once belonged to our great sacred wall. I scrambled to my feet, trying desperately to remove the rock from their crushed body. Then I heard my little sister cry out for me. She was under the rock, but only her left foot got caught.

"Sis! Sis, help me, it hurts. It hurts a lot!"

Her tears were mixed in with blood that had splattered from the impact. I tried and tried to remove the rock, but it was to heavy. At times I turn around to ask for help, but every time I was shoved aside, ignored as everyone else only cared about saving their own skins. So this is humanities true self, I thought as I was thrown to the ground by yet another person. No one stopped to allow me to stand up, no they preferred to step on me, walk over me as if I didn't have a little sister bleeding to death under a rock.

"Sis!" She tried to move, but it just caused her to wince in pain.

"Don't move! I'm coming for you Jane!" Crawling I was able to make it to her and this time I attempted to pull her from underneath instead of pushing the rock. It wasn't working, she just scream in pain. Then the Earth begin to shake and I thought, _"Are rocks falling again?" _That wasn't the case. Five blocks away stood a Titan three times taller than any house I'd seen. I didn't know to whether think it was a girl or a boy, but it didn't matter, certainly not to the person it was stuffing up into it's mouth.

I panicked, I froze, and for a second I actually thought of leaving my sister behind and saving myself. As the man screamed and squirmed inside the Titan's fist I thought that it be fine, that no one would blame me, no one would need to know. I shook my head, I would know, I would blame myself, and I couldn't do that to her. I'm not that cold-hearted. So started pulling again, never taking my eyes away from the towering form in front of me. Once It stopped chewing up the man it turned, and looked at me. It's goofy smile send chills through my spine, and I knew I only had a few seconds left before I be eaten.

I held onto Jane's body and told her, "This is going to hurt, but please bare with me. It'll be all over soon."

She grabbed hold of me, and I pulled. I pulled with all my strength, she screamed in pain, and finally her leg came off. In a hurry I wrapped her leg up with a piece of my pink dress to stop the bleeding. I pulled her up onto my shoulders and carried her away as fast as my feet could. Her body had gone limp, she fainted a few seconds after her leg had been ripped of. The Titan followed me, but got side tracked at the people underneath him, which he took his time to devourer as I ran.

When I first reached the harbor I saw the guard squad ushering people into boats. I screamed for a doctor, for someone to help Jane, no one moved. I ran to the front of the line, ignoring the screams and shouts of angry citizens. Before I could reach a guard someone punched me in the face, causing me to crumple to the ground. As I fell I wrapped my arms around my sister, trying to shield her from getting hurt.

"Hey, don't you dare try and cut in front! Just cause you got a pretty face doesn't mean we'll give you special treatment!"

A guard must of heard the man's screaming because soon there was one standing next to me offering me a hand up. I took it and grabbed hold of his collar with my free hand and begged. "Please, please safe my sister, take her to one of the boats! I'll do anything, but don't let her die!" I was crying, something I rarely did.

The guard placed his hand on my forehead and nodded, a serious look on his face. He took my sister and placed her in one of the first boats to leave, and nodded to one of the men aboard to take care of her. "You'll have to wait with the rest, but your sister will make it into the next wall."

I sighed in relief and placed my palm on my chest to feel my heart beats soften. "Thank you."

I walked towards the line and stood their. "Hey kid what's your name."

I turned to look at the guard once again. "Sina."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it took me long enough to finish this chapter. Sorry to have made you wait, but I've been having lots of school work lately and couldn't fine the time to write, but I'm done now! Next chapter will be in a week, hopefully I can make it as long as this one. Thanks to everyone reading my story and for those who reviewed. Once again feel free to comment and review on anything, I'm open to criticism and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Attack on Titan_ or any of it's characters except for my own which are Sina, Jane, and others who are to enter the story in the near future.

It never crossed my mind that I had discarded my last name when that guard asked who I was. I guess it was because I no longer belonged to the dead parents that sold me off, but I haven't yet become the wife of a wealthy man. So when I stood in the infirmary, waiting for the doctor to finish checking up on Jane's leg, I signed the forms with no last name. I handed back the paper work and stood against a wall facing the hallway the doctors had taken my sister. Minutes passed and I remained unshaken, without blinking I maintaining my position.

Many thoughts raced my mind as I stood there. I thought of my old family, whose bodies must still be under that rock, and of my soon-to-be family who was carried away. I wondered if they were still alive, if they were still willing to take me in even if I held a bruise on my cheek. I needed them, though I didn't want them. I only have my sister now, the only one I can love and care for. Therefore I have no right to refuse them, if it can help my Jane, I'll live the rest of my life as a doll, as a piece of decoration, until my beauty withers away and I'm discarded off.

Suddenly a light tab on my shoulder awoke me from my trans and caused me to flinch. I turned to face a small child, his face was red and swollen from crying. He was trembling and shivering uncontrollably, his bare feet were dirty and coated in mud. His dark green eyes had shadows over them and the child maintained a permanent frown on his face.

I dropped to a swatting position in front of him to face him face to face. I placed my thumb inside my mouth and took it out, wet with saliva. I rubbed my thumb against his dirty cheek revealing three freckles underneath.

"Are you okay?" A sudden warmth crept onto my cold body and my small figure no longer felt heavy or ridge. My eyes soften and I stared at him. His eyes were the same as my sister's and his hair was a light shade of brown, all standing up as if he had just woken up from a deep slumber. The child looked about eight years old. And I wanted to smile at him, but that frown on his face prevented me from doing so.

"What's wrong, why are you frowning?" For a moment he gazed at me, his lip twitched, like he wanted to tell me something, but he wasn't too sure about it. Slowly I cupped his chin and raised his face just a little so he would stare at my eyes. His eyes became watery and a small hiccup noise escaped his lips. His frown disappeared and he just stared and cried silently, allowing the tears to simply roll of his cheeks, as they turning a dark shade of brown as they swept across the dirt on his face, and fell,

My body moved on his own and reached out to hold him, to embrace him, I felt an unbearable need to feel something warm, something alive, with a beating heart. So I wrapped my arms around him and softly whispered into his ears. "It's alright, you can cry. I'll be here until you can stop." With those little words the child burst into tears, his sobs echoed through the small makeshift hospital. Soldiers, patients, and others who had just happened to pass by stared or looked away, not wanting to witness it. He cried and cried, screaming for his mother who had been left behind, and for the father that had sacrificed himself to safe him.

Minutes passed and I was lost into this child's grief and pain to notice that two officers were standing in front of us. They were just staring, watching me as I held the child. For a second my eyes met a pair of blue ones. He stared at me, with a sharp look, it felt like he was analyzing me. A cold chill ran through me, but I maintained my swatting position, holing the child as if he were my own.

Finally the tall blond man standing next to the short one, cleared his throat and spoke. "Excuse me." The child seemed to have recognized the voice because he broke from my embrace and turned around at a high speed. I almost fell backwards, but was able to use my hands to balance myself off the ground. I stood up and brushed the dust of my blood soaked dress, now stained in tears.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." The child looked at him with wide eyes, and didn't seem to move. He looked afraid and scared. His hands quickly reached out to the hem of my dress, and buried himself in it.

"No, I don't want to go! I want to stay with mother!" I looked quite shocked at his words, and so did the two officers. I was about to say something, about to deny it, but the child clung onto me trembling. It felt as if he was going to fade away if I didn't hold him, if I didn't keep him by my side. I looked up at the two officers the blond one had a somewhat soft look in his eyes, like sympathy, but his partner was a different story. His eyes remained unshaken and his facial expressions gave no clear indication of what he was thinking or feeling. I felt lost and worried. I had no idea what the situation was.

"That's not your mother. She's dead. Now get moving kid, your aunt is looking for you." The blue eyed man spoke in a harsh matter, but it didn't sound threatening, just calm and collected.

"No! She's here, she's come back!" The child screamed trying to deny the truth, and I felt sad for him, but that was it. I wanted to help him, but pretending to be his dead mother wasn't going to accomplish anything.

"He's right I'm not your mother. She's probably already been eaten by a Titan or crushed underneath a rock. So stop clinging unto me and go to your aunt already." The child's tears stopped and a look of disbelief replaced his face. Slowly he removed himself off my dress and stood in front with his head bowed down. Hands still holding onto the hem of my torn dress

The officers seemed to have been caught of guard by my sudden responds. The child didn't move, he stayed frozen and his body went limp and lifeless. The tall man tried to place his hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture, but was shaken off my the child himself.

"No! My parents aren't dead they can't be! They just can't!" The entire hospital froze, no sound was made as the everyone was captured by the shouts of such a small child. They stared and looked mortified with a mixture of fear, sympathy and remorse. Women covered their faces and silently whimpered at the sight of the a suffering eight year old and men looked away bitting their lips, forcing themselves to be strong. I didn't and neither did the two officers.

I kept my eyes firm and steady, ready to answer with, "Mine are." Quickly he brought up his head and looked at me with sheer surprise on his face. "Their dead, so what I'm not alone. I have my little sister, here. You have your aunt right, so what if your parents are dead, your still not alone." He stared, I sighed. _This is getting bothersome. _

Once again I swatted in front of him and took hold of his cheek and wiped away his tears. "Don't cry anymore. You'll be alright. Your aunt is a good person right?" He nodded. "Then you'll be fine." He nodded again.

…

The child was sent to his aunt and I was now left alone, well almost alone. The two guards were still here, apparently the blond one wanted to talk to me. He introduced himself as commander Erwin Smith and the short one as Levi. He wanted to know who I was and where I was planning to go with no parents. It sort of bothered me though. It hasn't been the first time a man has taken an interest in me, but this somehow felt different. I shrugged and asked why he cared.

His respond was simple, "I want you to join the Survey Corps." He said this with a straight face and didn't seem like he thought it was strange to ask a total stranger to join the deadliest group in the military.

"Are you serious?" He nodded and I stood their wandering what it is that am supposed to do. My brain didn't automatically register the offer as a no, and I've never been given a chance, let alone a choice to join something, but I couldn't take the offer. Not when Jane needs me so much.

I was about to decline the offer when the doctor appeared from the corner of my eye. He was wearing the same white cloak, but it was stained in blood. That's when I realized that it had been already a long time since he went in there. The very thought of what that could imply caused my hands to tremble and and my mind when blank. I turned and ran to him, leaving behind Erwin and Levi. As I got closer I stopped and bend down trying to catch my breathe, even though I had only ran a few feet, it felt like a thousand miles.

"Is she okay? Is Jane alright?" The man bowed his head and looked away. His white hair was sticking out of his pale blue hair net. "Tell me, what happened?" He shifted his eyes from me to the men behind me, not meeting my gaze.

I felt pissed off. In an instant I reached out with both hands and took hold of his neck. I rammed his back against the wall and pined him their, almost choking him. "Look at me! Tell me what happened! Is she dead, is she alive?!" My screamed echoed through the brick building and once again caused an awkward silence upon the people there. The man tried to respond, but I held my grip too tight and he just manged to mumble out words and cough.

Then suddenly a swift hand took hold of my own and pulled me back, releasing the man. I turned to glare at a pair of blue eyes staring back. "He can't speak while your choking him." He's blue clear eyes and the casual tune of voice made me realize how out of control I had been. Never before have I had such an out burst of anger and violence before. Usually I'm so calm and indifferent, like the doll my mother raised me to be. The blood boiling in my veins and the sudden heat rushing through my skin caused the beating of my heart to go out of rhythm, quickening it's paste. I felt alive, and human.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. She had lost too much blood, and her head trauma caused a stroke. She died ten minutes ago." His word hung in the air, and I refused to accept them. She was alive ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago I was comforting a crying child, I was not thinking about her. If I had gone, if I had known, I..I would of.., no. Theres no point in me trying to make sense of this. She is dead and none of my tears or my denial will bring her back.

I stopped my rampage, and stood still. I felt the coldness creeping up on me again, but this time I welcomed it in. It was better then not feeling anything. My head was bowed, my face was being covered by my loose strands of hair. Slowly I rose my head up and looked straight at the doctor. I had gone back to my usual doll self. My eyes were glazed over as if they were painted marvels, and my face held no significant expression on it.

The pain felt better this way, at least I could handle it in this form, in which my emotions are controlled and non-existent. So looking at the doctor, but at the same time not looking at anything I bowed and thanked him for taking care of my sister during her last moments. He asked me if I was alright with signing the paper work to bury her, but I shook my head and told him, "Just throw her body into the pile of unmarked bodies and burn her."

"What? You almost killed me for her and now you don't care about her!" He looked out raged, but I simply looked mildly amused.

"I have no need for a body with no soul. Once she died that body simply became a deformed bloody piece of flesh. So what's the difference if it's buried or burned? Do you understand now?" From the look on his face I say he didn't.

I turned towards Erwin, who up to this moment had stayed quietly in the background watching all of this unfold. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "May I please accept your previous offer, sir." He nodded, his face never losing that serious look.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this chapter isn't all that exciting, but the next one will be a lot better action wise..or at least it'll have more violence. So thanks to all of those who have reviewed and like always I;m open to criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters only my own, which is Sina.

Chapter 3

Thunder roared and rain poured down. Crackling sounds were the only sound that could trespass the brick walls. Trees bend sideways as if they were made out of rubber. Leaves and debris floated along with the current of the wind, I sat in a small room inside a local hotel, looking outside the window. The storm had gotten us off guard and led us to spending the night inside the town right next to Wall Rosa. Erwin was kind enough to pay for my room, even though I told him I didn't mind sleeping with the dogs. We had just left the hospital, when the clouds suddenly began to form a huge gray sheet that covered the whole sky. As the rain fell many people begin to run and look for shelter.

Erwin led me and Levi to this hotel and had the kind old lady in charge of the building to allow us to borrow three rooms. As she guided us through the hallways towards our sleeping quarters she said that the rain was a blessing. That it was God crying for all the citizens that had fallen to their deaths because of the armored Titan. I remained silent and followed them, but now that I found myself alone, I couldn't bring myself to sleep. My mind still felt numb, but at the same time it felt like it was going to explode.

Silently I stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. It was small, just like the room. It had a simple wooden frame and no curtains to cover it. The only furniture in the room was a king sized bed with white sheets that had turned into a pale yellow, since I suppose they have been worn out. A small chair was resting right next to the door and facing a small wooden table that was positioned at the center of everything. It was closed to nothing, but I had grown up poor, so it didn't bother me, Turning my attention back at the glass window I stared outside, trying to peer through the misty glass, but unfortunately all I could see was the rain drops hit it. They would crash against the glass and then they would roll off slowly towards the ground as gravity pulled them downwards. Sometimes on their way down they met another and crashed together, merging with each other, and forming an even larger one. For a second I watched them and followed their actions with vigorous concentration, but I grew bored and threw myself onto the bed. The old mattress squeaked in disapproval and the springs lightly poked my back as they were being forced down by my weight.

I fixed my eyes onto the ceiling and started thinking of what I should do tomorrow. Erwin asked me to meet him at his room in the morning saying that he needed to have a talk with me. I wondered what it could be. It was almost impossible to know what he was thinking, especially when it came to Levi. His blue, sharp eyes were still carved into my mind and so was the chill that they provoked in me. They felt too analyzing, too suspicious for some reason. I shook my head, I didn't have the time to be thinking about him right now, I needed to clear my mind for the morning. There was still too many things that I haven't yet fully processed.

My biggest shock was still Jane's death, though I don't feel like I want to kill anyone, but just the thought of her makes my eyes swell up with tears that I refuse to let go of. I've never morned anyone in my life. My parents didn't like their family, saying that they were all idiots for being so happy even though there were all poor as dirt. Their way of thinking and personality led them to not having any friends either, therefore I never had the need to go to a funeral when a family member died or when a neighbor passed on. I was strictly confined to the cage I called home, with my little sister keeping me company. She wasn't allowed to go out either, so she was my everything and I was hers. My world consisted of that house, my parents and my Jane. Now that world was shattered and torn apart, I was having difficulty adjusting, understanding, with this mind of mine that was cultivated by that small, narrow minded world.

I sighed form frustration. Shaking my head I twisted my body so I was laying on my side and stared at the brick wall. Soon I was counting the bricks one by one, but I soon stopped once I landed on the number ten. I didn't know anymore form that. I was never taught any more than that, since as my mother used to put it, I am a girl and girls are not meant to be smart, but simply to serve their husbands. _Husbands,_ I thought. That reminds me of Erik. I wonder if him and his family made it safely out of Wall Maria. Hopefully he isn't looking for me, I don't want to go back with him or his wealthy family. He has no use for me now, all he was good for was for his money, but now I don't want it. I just want to...I want to see those monsters again.

Looking back, when that one Titan held the man within his grasps so easily, I could feel my whole body tremble and still now I can feel the after shock. It's goofy, idiotic smile was maddening. I try to close my eyes, but I can't stop myself from thinking about them. I want to know more, I want to see them up close and be able to feel their skin, even if it burns me. These sort of thoughts are pretty much suicidal, but it doesn't feel like their out of place.

Once again I want to feel that adrenaline coursing through my veins, it's like I've fallen addicted to the feeling. The feeling of being out of control, out of my shell and completely free. With those last thoughts I allowed my eye lids to fall and as they closed the world became dim, and the outside thunder subsided.

When morning came I awoke to a brightly lid room, with rays of sunlight piercing through the curtain less window. As I rose my muscles ached and throbbed in pain as if they were sore form all the events of last night. A small knock on the door forced me to move and sit up. Slowly, still in a sleep filled trans I rose up and headed towards the door. As I opened it I was expecting the old lady to be on the other side or Erwin telling me that I over slept and was late to meeting him, but to my surprise it was Levi standing there looking quite bored. He stared at me for a few seconds, inspecting my body from head to toe, and apparently he didn't like what he saw.

"You look disgusting, here," he shoved some clothes unto me, "wear this." For a moment I was stunned at the sudden action of Levi handing me clothes. I was too sleepy and distracted to fully react and it resulted in me not being able to catch the clothes, They slipped off my fingers and into the floor. So I absently minded bend down to retrieve them, thats when my brain fully registered what Levi had just said, and as I stood up once again I stared at him. I don't know for how long, but it must have been a lot since he crossed his arms and stared at me annoyed, "What."

Ever since I was little never once have I heard someone call me ugly or disgusting. And it surprised me how off guard it caught me when it finally happened. Then suddenly all the tension that had build up since yesterday dropped off my shoulders and released me. A bubbling feeling rose up in my stomach and I soon found myself laughing uncontrollably in front of Levi.

"What's so funny?" He kind of looked pissed off, but I was too busy laughing to care. So I simply waved my hand in front of me and walked away towards the public bathroom the old lady had showed me before, still holding onto my stomach as I departed laughing out loud.

….

After I finished taking my shower I changed into the dress that Levi had given me. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. My hair was down and damp from the shower and my left cheek held a dark colored bruise on it form the punch I had received not too long ago. The dress was a light purple, but it was old and faded. It reached the top of my knees and showed no cleavage whats so ever, completely covering my chest all the way to my neck. I took a few seconds contemplating on my appearance when I finally decided, '_What the hell.' _

In a hurry I returned to my room and placed my dirty, ripped dress inside and left towards Erwin's room. As I approached it the old lady from last night came out holding an empty tray. She smiled at me with warm eyes and said, "I knew that dress would fit you perfectly. I used to wear it when I was about your age, ah the good old days." With that she smiled once more and scurried on towards her next destination.

Upon opening the door I was greeted by the fresh smell of baked bread and warm mint tea. Erwin was sitting on a desk that was perfectly placed behind a pair of huge red curtains, but aside from that the room held nothing more, but a bed. Soon I found myself sitting down staring at him. Levi was standing next to him as if he was a guard dog protecting his master. The stare he gave me made be feel slightly belittled by him, and that caused me to sit a little taller. I don't know why, but Levi's presence makes me feel uneasy, especially those blue, cold eyes.

"Do you know why I asked to speak with you, Sina." Erwin was the first to break the silence.

He knew my name, even though I hadn't told him yet. So I guess he had done some research on me. "I'm guessing you want to know about me, given the fact you researched my name." I tried to keep my voice casual. For the first time in my life I felt nervous, worried that I wasn't going to be accepted.

He smirked at my answer, "Yes, exactly that, but I only have three questions to ask you." His expression turned serious once again, and I knew that I needed to answer these questions as truthfully as I could. So without speaking another word I nodded as a signal for him to go on.  
"I searched up your name in the hospital last night, but when you summited the paper work you signed it with no last name, why?

My answer was quick and clear. "I don't have a last name. The family that raised me sold me off to a wealthy man the day of the attack. I was to marry him, but in the commotion I was separated from them. I didn't become this his legal wife by any means, therefore I don't belong to him, but I don't belong to my dead family either. That's why I signed the papers with no last name."

He simply nodded and proceeded to the next question. "Why are you willing to enter the Survey Corps?"

This question was expected to be asked, but I hesitated to answer, not knowing if the truth was the right thing to say, but none the less my bluntness knows no limit. "I want to see the Titans again." At this response, his facial expressions actually reacted towards my answer. His eyes narrowed as if silently commanding me to explain further. "I don't hate them, not entirely. They seem so... so interesting, with those goofy smiles and I just want to know more, more about how they are, what makes them tick. To see if I can find some sort of weakness that they may posses. Basically I want to know how much fun I can have with them, before I either die or get killed by them." In my mind I thought, I w_ant to lose control again, I want to feel the blood running through my veins,_

A small pause followed my answer, but then he soon recovered and asked the last question, "What are you willing to give up?" The weight of this question could be felt the second it dropped from his lips. His eyes looked stern and hard. This question could make or break my chances of him allowing my entrance in the military. So I thought about it, wondering what it was that I could give up, what I could sacrifice, and the more I thought the more I realized that I had nothing much to offer, but myself.

"Everything, I'm willing to give up myself, my being and my sanity with no regrets." My gaze was straight and unfaltering. I felt no doubt as I spoke those words, and I will definitely not take them back either.

His harden expressions suddenly softened and became less tense. The tension in the room was now dispersing and clearing itself form the air.

"That will be all. You are to stay here with Lucy, the owner of the building, until you are called to go as a recruit to the camp. You will start from the beginning, and will not be given any special treatment. If you are to fail there will not be any second chances, understood?"

"Yes..."

He rose from his chair and walked towards the door with Levi falling close behind. "Another thing before I leave. If anyone asks, you are eighteen, and all your legal papers were lost inside Wall Maria."

I smiled, "I understand," and with that they left, leaving me behind, alone in the room staring out the window. I watched Wall Rosa for a while, never shifting my eye to look at something else. Just looking at the wall caused my skin to crawl. I no longer wanted to be restricted by a cage, I wanted to be free, and as I stared at the wall I made myself promise one thing. That I would never let anything trap me inside again, no matter if it be a cage or a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I kind of lost my way into this story and ended up hitting a wall. I honestly don't feel like it's my best chapter, but I working on the next one already so I'll have it ready in a weeks time and I'll make it a lot better! So thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and placed my story in your favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Attack on Titan _characters, but I do own my Sina and Dillan.

**Chapter 4**

Just like Erwin said, a man dressed in the military uniform came by the hotel I had been staying at for the past week and took me to the training camp. The trip was long and felt like an eternity. I looked outside the window in order to distract myself from boredom. Before I realized it the carriage was surrounded by trees and the sky was covered by green leaves and branches that stretched towards the sky. This was my first time seeing so many trees and wildlife in one place, and let me just say, that it was beautiful, but that beauty didn't last long. Soon the sky darken and so did the surroundings. Apparently the man leading the horses up front had made a wrong turn some where in the journey and we ended up having to turn back. I was late on my first day of my new life. By the time we had arrived it had already been late at night. I had almost fallen asleep, but thankfully Levi just happened to open the door at the very same second I closed my eyes.

"Wake up." His command startled me out of my exhaustion and gave me the strength to not fall asleep as I was taken out of the carriage and led towards a small cabin. As I walked behind Levi, I couldn't help but notice my surroundings. The dirt was dry and hard against my flat shoes, and all the strange rough looking terrain and obstacles outside made me feel out of place, with my blue dress and braided hair. Soon I reached the cabin and Levi stopped in front of me almost causing me to crash against his back, but I didn't. He held out the door to me, and I thought that was very gentleman like, but I soon shook my head and thought, no_ that can't be right. _

As I walked into the dim lighted room a man, bald, but neatly dressed greeted me. "Well hello there. You missed the introduction ceremony you know." He seemed kind and calm, not at all how I had imagined a man of the military to be like. I expected him to be more mean looking, with a crooked nose, or at least somewhat cruel when it came to his frowning face but no, he smiled. He was good at hiding behind that smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late." I bowed, showing respect.

He laughed, and that almost startled me to death. "Don't be! It was Erwin's fault anyway for not having called for you sooner, anyhow, lets forget that for now." He motioned for me to sit down on the stool chair that was facing him. I did and as I sat down I folded my hands in front of me and closed my lap firmly, while keeping my posture perfectly straight, and holding my head high up. He looked at me form across the round table. He was smoking a cigarette and had a glass of sake close to him.

He smiled and took a puff of smoke form his cigarette to my great amazement he blew out a huge ring of smoke as he puckered his lips to do so. "I don't quite understand why such a proper young lady would like to join the military. Don't you think that you be better off raising children then killing Titans?"

His eyes focused at me, waiting for my response. I took a small breathe of air and spoke, "No sir, I wouldn't be fit for a life like that."

"And why not?"

"Well, to be honest sir, I be bored."

His eyes slightly narrowed themselves, it looked like he was squinting at me. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, then very well." He didn't inquire any more. "Let's cheer then." He handed me the class of sake and offered me a drink, I took it and eyed it suspiciously. I've never drank alcohol before, so I didn't know exactly what to do, but I guess it shouldn't be all that bad if I took a sip. So slowly I placed the glass against my lip and waited for the sake to slowly make it's way to my lips, but before I could even savior it, a hand stopped me in the process. That hand was firmly gripping my wrist and guided my arm to place the glass back onto the table. Once a small clink sound was made when glass met wood the hand released my wrist.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't be wise for her to be drinking so late at night." Levis voice was firm and serious.

"Ah, yes your right, my bad. Sorry for having indulged you to drinking young lady. It's a good thing you've got him here watching out for you."

I glanced up at Levi and back at the bald man, "Yeah, I guess."

With that I was then ushered to leave the cabin and once again I was following Levi towards an unknown destination in the pitch black dark. He seemed to know where he was heading, because not once did he waver in turning corners, nor did he hesitate when we came up to a brightly lit building. It was a cabin, just like the rest, but much bigger and it had double doors. The light could be seen through the windows and the voices of multiple people could be heard.

"Where are we?" I found myself confused and a little nervous. There were so many people inside, and I bet it looked much smaller on the inside then it did on the outside. Not that I'm scared or anything, but I really dislike crowded, closed places.

"You got to eat right?" As if on cue my stomach rumbled and I nodded.

"Mm...I guess I do," and just like that he started walking ahead again and with no warning or pause he entered. The second Levi entered, the building quited down and only whispers were left to hear, but once I entered close behind, everything died down. Girls, guys, they all stared at me. I wondered why. Was it because of my dress, or was it that I showed up unexpectedly, or could it also be that I came in with Levi? I didn't really have much time to ponder at this as I was handed a plate and was told to sit. I followed orders and sat in an almost empty table. Those who occupied the majority of it, shuffled their feet and moved to the far conner, leaving me some room to sit.

"When you finish go outside, I'll be waiting, so eat fast." I didn't even look up at Levi as he spoke and neither did I turn to watch him walk away. I heard the double doors swing open and then close. In an instant the lively sounds came back to life, but this time some of it was detected towards me.

"Hey whats your name?"

"Where you come form?"

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform? Oh, you must be the girl that was late, ha ha!"

"Hey, are you deaf or something? Answer me."

I finished eating the rice and the small portion of meat I was given. So I looked up, but before I could say anything, before I could tel the crowd around me to disperse an arm came around my shoulders.

"Hey don't be like that." His grip on my shoulder was strong and held me in place, as if he had the right to touch me in such a friendly matter. "Come on, be nice, she doesn't bite right?" He whispered the last part into my ear and blew in it.

My body went rigid and I could feel my body tremble in anger. I took hold of his arm and pushed it off. I stood up, leaving my plate behind on the table, and left without another word.

As I swung the double doors open, Levi was there leaning against a post staring up at the sky. "Well that was quick."

I could still feel that man's breath in my ear, and those disgusting words in my head, Once again my hands shook in anger and my blood boiled. "I wasn't all that hungry."

Levi didn't seem to have believed me, but didn't press the issue, and once again, for the third time that night I found myself following behind Levi towards an unknown destination.

…..

The next day I was placed at the head of everyone, center and present. In front of me, they all lined up in perfect rows and columns that added up to a perfect rectangular shape of human people standing up. The one in command had ordered me to stand there as I watched everyone else line up and get into place. Finally after five minutes of waiting everyone was now where they were supposed to be and paying all their attention to no one else, but me. I no longer wore the blue dress, but the uniform Levi had handed me last night after he had shown me the girl's sleeping quarters.

The older man in command walked up to me, his composure was straight and firm, like a brick wall. He soon was towering over me, his face was only a few inches away from mine and I had to hold back the need to push him off. I slightly tilted my head sideways in order to look behind the commander. The other recruits were staring at us, with smug, smiling faces. They were enjoying this, they were relishing in the humiliation that I was about to be given.

Turning my head back in position I stared back at the man's face. It wasn't all that pretty, and it did look mean, just like I had expected his face to be.

"What's your name, miss?" His question felt more like a command and there was a heaviness to it.

"Sina."

His eyes glared at me and he spit out the words, "Is that all?"

"Yes."

He had this wary look in his eyes, as if he now suspected me of something. "Tell, me girlie. Why you joining the military?"

This questioned caused some sort of silent commotion. I could hear the rustling of clothes as some of the recruits shifted in their stance, trying to get a better look. The man two inches away from me, never stopped staring though, he ignored the others reactions and waited for my answer.

"To avenge Wall Maria." It was a lie, obviously, but I need to say it. I could feel the stares of everyone else burning through me. They had this weird look in their eyes, like a hungry animal waiting for it to make a wrong move. That's why I decided to lie, I needed to survive and in order to do so I will continue to lie, but not forever. When the time comes I will turn my back and walk my own path because I will no longer allow myself to be caged up, having to be someone else.

The crowd dispersed and my answer seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity. Soon we were standing next to these posts. They had wires crisscrossed between each post. We were handed a 3D Maneuver Gear and told to try and stand there with a perfect balance, With no instructions whats so ever one by one we filed up and head towards it. Some were able to do maintain their balance and others weren't able to, I was one of them.

Slowly trying my best I could only maintain my composure for a few seconds until my weight was too much to bare and I fell downwards. Soon I untangled myself and allowed another to continue after me. It was his turn anyway. As he wrapped himself into the wire I watched with amazement as he was able to maintain himself upward so naturally.

"Having fun babe." An arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer towards the rest of its body. "If you want me to I can help you, but it'll cost you." His voice was inviting and caused me to want and break his pretty little face.

"No." I pulled myself away from him and started walking towards the line to wait for my turn again.

"Awe, come on. I'm only asking for a little kiss." Now I felt pissed off, but ever since my out burst form the hospital I've been advised to keep my anger under control. It wasn't easy. Trying my best I ignored him and kept moving forward, but he wouldn't shut up. Finally it was my turn again.

"Good luck sweetheart, you'll need it!"

I took hold of the belt and wrapped it around my waist. Steady I made my way towards the middle of the the two posts and placed myself in between the wires. At first I was fine, but after a few seconds I could feel myself slipping away. That's when I looked up, in front of me was the man grinning as I started to panic. His eyes were laughing at me. Hot blood raced through my skin and I could feel it burning through my bones. I don't want this man to be laughing at me, nor do I want him to be little me. Using forces and self-control I didn't even know I had within me I was able to place myself back up and once again regain my balance. That's when his smile dropped and his eyes were no longer glinting in hunger towards my humiliation.

"Nice job, shorty." He patted my back as I got off the wires and was now heading towards the showers. " The name Dillan."

"So." I didn't want to be friendly with him, I didn't want him to touch me.

"Come on, you don't have to be so mean. You know what I know what can make you feel better."

Like an idiot I asked, "What?"

"This." He took hold of my collar and pulled me forward. Before I could react he had his lips pressed against mine. I was momentarily shocked, but the second I could feel his cold slippery tongue trying to part my lips I pushed my back. With no hesitation I pulled back my arm and punched him straight in the face. The force of my fist meeting his face caused him to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Rick screamed as he held his bloody nose with both hands.

"What's going on here?" To my surprise Captain Levi and the bald, smiling man from before were standing only a few feet away from me and the man laying on the ground holding his broken nose.


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah I finally finished this chapter. This time I'm not making any promised that the next chapter will be up so soon since the end of my school's grading period is coming up, therefore I need to study for my tests. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I am open to criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the any of the _Attack on Titan_ characters except for Dillan, Sina, and Aki.

**Chapter 5**

My knuckles were bruised and a slight painful throbbing feeling radiated form them. I had punched too hard, well hard enough to have caused his nose to become crooked and bloody. The sight of it made me feel triumphant at my handy work, but Levi sure didn't think so. He and the bald man, form the night I had arrived late, were standing a couple of feet away from us. For once Levi held a plain, simple, easy to read expression on his face, disappointment. A small knot appeared in my stomach and I suddenly felt uneasy, all the smugness leaving my system and being replaced by a sudden panic. I stared at him for awhile wondering what it is that I could tell him that wouldn't sound like a lie.

"I asked what was going on here, are any of you going to explain." Levi did not look amuse, not as much as the man standing next him was.

I needed to come up with something fast, something that was believable, but not utterly stupid. I thought about it, but in the end I decided to be blunt. "Well, I was walking towards the showers and," I glanced down at Dillan sitting Indian style holding onto his bloody nose, "and... his face ran into my fist."

The smiling man erupted into laughter, and bend down holding onto his stomach. His body shook and in order to maintain his balance he had to placed a hand onto Levi's shoulder. His laugh was deep and low, and it felt strange seeing a grown man laugh so easily. I could never recall a time where I would find my parents smiling or laughing like this. Maybe thats why I couldn't help, but feel weary when I was encountered by his smiling face. After a few minutes of non-stop laughter the older man finally came to a halt and stood straight up. He surveyed the damage done by my fist and once again smiled.

"It doesn't look like his nose is really broken, maybe just a little crooked, but since there wasn't much damage caused here, how about you guys just go on ahead. " He grinned up at me, "For a such a pretty lady you sure got a good arm."

I just stood there staring up at him in bewilderment at his carefree personality. Levi, was no different from me, but he was quick to go back to his straight poker face.

"You...you can't be serious! She punched me in the face and your just letting her go!" Without realizing it, I had actually forgotten all about Dillan.

I turned towards the smiling man wondering what his reaction might be towards Dillan's out burst. Instead of finding the usual smiling man I was met with a frown directed towards the young boy sitting at my feet.

"Do you have some problem with that?" His eyes pierced deep into Dillan's blue ones and I could physically see goosebumps forming on his skin.

"I...I.." With anger raging inside of him, Dillan stood up, hands on his face and scruffs. He walks away flinching as if walking caused him pain.

We watched as Dillan disappeared and stood there with perfect silence. There was nothing that I wanted to say. Dillan having kissed me without my consent sure had shocked me, but the rage was now a thing of the past. He got what he deserved and that's all that I cared for. Hopefully he won't bother me further during my time here.

Slowly I glanced at Levi's calm, controlled face. He didn't seem to care all that much about the days events, but yet again nothing really seemed to surprise Levi. His cool, blue eyes were always hard and held this glare of determination that signaled self-confidence. And even though Levi wasn't all that tall, his stature didn't effect the intimidating aura around him. Just looking at him caused me to actually stare just like I was doing right now. He is human, just like me, but he doesn't compare to the majority of the simple-minded ones that we seem to have a surplus of.

"Well, I have to say that we've gotta go now. It was a pleasure to see you once again young lady." Placing his hat on his spotless head, the man begin to walk away.

"Wait." It came to me that this was the second time I've met this man, and I still didn't know his name.

He stopped and merely turned his head around in order to be able to glance at me, his body kept facing forward, though. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

He looked amused at my question and like always smiled warmly at me. "Dot Pixis, anymore questions?" I shook my head no and watched as he commenced his departure once again.

"Try and keep that temper of yours under control for next time alright." Levis sudden words startled me slightly, but I was quick to recover and gave a nod towards his advice. "Good," and with that he left following behind Dot Pixis. And as I watched those two leave a thought crossed my mind, _I really don't like that smile._

….

For the next few days Dillan completely ignored me, and I was grateful for it. No one knew of the incident and I was able to pass the first test and was now in the mists of learning about the Titan's history. This by far was a lot more interesting then learning how to dangle from a wire without falling down, The lessons were actually fun, and it gave me a feeling of how it felt to be learning inside a classroom like normal children. There was only two very important problems with this, I couldn't read or write. So far I was able to go on with just listening to the teacher or what the other recruits would read out loud, but the work was getting harder.

Yesterday was the first time we were left homework, and I was more then willing to finish it, but it involved reading a passage form our text books and then writing a paragraph summarizing it. How was I supposed to do it. At first I tried looking for help, I asked all the girls in the dorm, but none would even let me finish asking, when they just told me to go away, That's when I thought I could go to Levi for help. Right before lunch begun I went looking for him, but was only told by an officer who was working at the camp that Levi, Erwin, and Dot Pixis had left to Wall Sina.

My hopes were crushed and defeated I walked towards the girl's dorms to see if there was anything I could try and understand form the work. I felt extremely upset at the fact that tomorrow I was gonna have to tell the teacher that I couldn't read or write. He'll get mad at me, especially because it took me so long to admit it. _How was I going to know that being in the military involved school work._

On my way there I found a tin can resting on the ground. It held brown spots caused my erosion and age. Slowly I kicked it forward and watched as it rolled onward. In my continuous pace I started kicking the can forward with every step I took, until it stopped. The can had rolled of it's usual straight course and strayed into a crack between two cabins that had been placed close to each other. The opening was big enough for a small animal to fit in, but it be hard for a human to actually wall through. I followed the can intending on retrieving it, when I found a body laying limp on the ground.

His body had been wedged into an awkward position, with his legs high in the air, and his face planted on the ground. Blood tricked down his chin and a soft moan of pain escaped his lips. I could see light purple marks on his arms and his lower back, which was visible given the fact that his shirt was falling downwards on his chest. As quietly as I could I reached out towards him and stretched out my arm grabbing hold of my tin can.  
"I'll just let you rest here." Slowly I retrieved my can and turned around to leave and go on contemplating my problems form earlier when I heard a soft whisper being directed towards me.

"Sina, wait. Please help me." I turned around and saw my little sister there. She was clutching her torn leg under a rock, tears streaming down her cheeks. A terrified expression was plastered on her face as she cried and begged her older sister to help her.

"Sina?" In an instant her image faded and was replaced by the boy from earlier, except that he was now conscious.

"Yes." I stared at him wondering why in the world he want my help.

"Um...can you help me get out of here." A light blush spread on his cheeks as he tried and wiggle his way out off being in between the two buildings.

"Sure." I walked towards him, leaving my tin can behind and took hold of his light brown hair, which was just barely long enough to grab onto.

"Wait, don't pull me!" I surveyed the position he was in again before I acted. His head was facing the opening, but the rest of his body had been forced in, including his arms, which had been tied behind his back. So without anymore consideration I tugged onto his hair and pulled him out sending him falling face first into the dirt, but he was no longer trapped inside.

"Th..thanks," he groaned in pain.

"Stay still." I sat on his back and started undoing the knot on his arms."There," once again I stood up and continued in my routine of kicking the can.

"Hey, wait!" The boy jumped to a stand and stumbled in the process.

I stopped, but didn't turn around. "What?"

"Let me repay you."

"Repay me?" I tilted my head back and raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

"Yeah." His face was bright red and he held his hand behind the back of his neck scratching it nervously. His glasses were even tilted of to the side, with a small crack on the left lens.

I thought about it, wondering how he could repay me. "Can you read and write?"

He seemed confused about my question, but answered none the less. "Yeah."

"Can you help me with my homework?" A big smile erupted from the boy's face and began to walk towards me.

"Yeah, I can." With that we started walking towards the girl's dorms.

"What's you name?"

"You don't know my name?" He kind of looked hurt. I guess it was because I didn't know who he was, when he himself had called out to me by my name.

"No, I usually don;t pay much attention to others."

"Oh, um it's Akitoshi Yinama, but you can call me Aki."

"Aki."

"Yeah." I turned around noticing that his face was now even brighter then from before. His ears were a red and he kept on wiping the sweat from his palms on his pants.

"Are you okay? You look really red."

Franticly and in a flustered reaction he answered with, "Oh, no I'm fine. Really you don't need to worry!'

"Alright then." After that we walked in silence.

During the walk Aki kept himself at a distance behind me, not wanting to get to near. He kept his gaze at the ground and his hands inside his pockets, while I maintained my steady path forward all the while kicking my tin can. When we finally reached the cabin, I opened the door and stepped inside, but Aki wouldn't come in.

As if reading his thoughts I told him, "It's fine, no one is in here. They're all at the dinning hall." In the short time I met this boy, I could tell right away that he was a gentleman and entering the girl's sleeping quarters was something he never thought of doing. The pink dust decorating his freckled cheeks were proof of that.

"Okay." He entered and I brought him towards my bed and sat down. Aki sat down as well, but on the far side of the bed looking even more embarrassed then before.

"Here, help me read this." I handed him the text book.

"Ah, sure, um so what words are you having trouble with?"

I stared at him for a second before I could answer. "All of them."

He looked quite surprised at my revelation. "You can't read?"

I shook my head no. "That's why I need your help." It felt degrading having to ask someone for help, but I knew that it was inevitable. If I was planning on passing I needed to go out of my way and ask questions no matter how stupid I would come out as.

"Do..do you want me to help you learn?" His eyes were no longer shy, but held this intense stare to them. He seemed to be serious about this, but I didn't trust him. It was too good to be true that this boy was willing to teach me just like that.

"What do you want in return?" I wanted to learn, but not if the price was going to be too high to pay.

"Nothing, I just want to help you and well, get to know you." He lowered his head in a hurt expression and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, but I didn't feel bad for having doubted him. I needed to secure myself before I could accept anything someone offered me.

"Alright. Aki, please teach me how to read and write."

His head snapped back up so quick I think he might of gotten whiplashed. "Yes, and don't worry I'll be a good teacher!" He grinned up at me and moved to be closer. Placing the book on top of his lap he began sounding out the words for me to repeat.

For the rest of the lunch hour Aki spend it with me helping me finish the passage, but we soon had to head towards the field for the rest of our training, which included running, drills, and being taught the basics of hand-to-hand combat. After a few hours of being worked to the bone we were sent to the showers and then told to go ahead to the dinning hall for dinner. On my way to the showers I was fallowed by an overly excited Aki.

"Lets finish eating fast so we can do our homework okay!"

"Yeah." I nodded at his smiling face and left to wash myself.

Once I reached the dinning hall, being the same huge cabin Levi had taken me to eat before, I spotted Aki sitting on one of the bench like tables waving at me to come. I did. As I made my way through the building I could feel the eyes of several recruits on me. Usually I would eat fast at some random table and leave, but today was different. I reached Aki's table in a matter of seconds and placed my plate next to him and sat there. He tried to make some ideal chat with me in hopes of starting a conversation, but I simply responded in short one word answers.

"So where you from?"

"Wall Maria."

"Wow me too! I feel bad for all of those who didn't make it out though. I was lucky and all of my family was saved. So where's your's." He grabbed a spoonful of peas and shoved them into his mouth and chewed.

"Dead." I did the same and kept eating on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...," It seemed like he couldn't find the right words to console me even though I didn't need it, "I didn't know I was just trying to..,sorry." He lowered his head in shame and continued eating. I didn't try and tell him that it didn't matter and that there was no need to feel sorry for me, but if I did that he would of just kept talking the whole night. So as I took yet another spoonful of peas I decided that the less he knew the better.

Thanks to the silence both of us finished our dinner rather fast and headed outside. On the walk to the girl's dorm I couldn't help, but remember about how just earlier today I had found Aki wedged in between two cabins tied and beaten up. As I turned to look at him, I wondered what he could of done to have angered someone to the point of treating him like that. Aki doesn't seem like a bad person in fact he seems to be by far the most pure hearted boy I've met, but it still caused me to feel suspicious towards him.

"Why were you stuck in between those two cabins this afternoon?" I didn't stop walking I maintained my same speed while I moved forward, but Aki didn't he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I insulted them."

"Them?." My feet came to stop and I looked up at the darkening sky. We were a couple of feet apart, so I barely was able to hear what he said next.

"It was just a couple of guys form the group. They don't deserve to be here. All they want is to enter the Military Police, so they can have an easy life!" His shout didn't surprise me, I could see the tension building up inside of him as he had been speaking. His shoulders were trembling and hands were clenched into tight fists.

"How do you know that?" I kept my voice low and leveled.

"I heard them. They were laughing at us, making fun at our hard work! They've never seen a Titan before so they don't know how terrifying they are! They don't deserve to be here!"

"So."

"What are you saying? Doesn't it make you angry seeing how they don;t care about freeing man-kind? Don't you feel disgusted by their selfishness?!"

"No, people are normally like that. They're selfish and cruel, some or just worst then others. It's not my problem what they think, and it shouldn't be yours either."  
Aki didn't seem to like this answer of mine. "I thought you were different from them."

"I am, but I'm not what you thought me out to be."

He said silent for awhile, thinking. "Then who are you."

\ I stared at him. He looked tired as if the argument had worn him out, the sky was now turning a bright shade of red, and I knew that we only had an hour at the most to finish the homework before it got dark. On my heels and spun around and continued walking towards the dorms. "I can;t tell you who I am right now, and it's getting dark let's finish the work we gotta do and rest for the day."

Aki didn't answer, but I took his light footsteps behind me as the answer I need.


End file.
